Атайя
by susanivanova12
Summary: на корабле появляется незнакомка, которая не понятно, чего хочет, вообще не ясно, кто она и откуда


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Кирк, Спок, Маккой, ОЖП

Жанр: джен, харт/комфорт, дженерал

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: на корабле появляется незнакомка, которая не понятно, чего хочет, вообще не ясно, кто она и откуда

Статус: закончен

**Атайя**

«Дневник капитана. Звездная дата 3134.2.

При исследовании дальнего сектора космоса на границе галактики на борту Энтерпрайз появилась загадочная гостья – девушка, одетая точно так же, как любая другая девушка на корабле, в стандартную форму. Точно знаю только одно – она не член экипажа. Больше о ней не известно ничего».

Корабль шел прямым курсом на ближайшую звездную систему, как вдруг, прямо перед экраном шедшей на варп-8 Энтерпрайз мелькнула ослепительная вспышка, вызвав скачок напряжения на корабле, временную слепоту офицеров на мостике и…

- Капитан! – воскликнула Ухура, вскочив с кресла.

- Очаровательно, - произнес Спок, приподняв бровь.

- Кхм, - прокашлялся Кирк, поднявшись и сделав шаг вперед. – Эм... Мисс? Мисс, Вы в порядке?

На полу перед экраном сидела абсолютно незнакомая, до смерти испуганная девушка от силы лет восемнадцати – хорошенькая, светловолосая, большеглазая и одетая в красную стандартную форму.

При виде капитана она жалобно всхлипнула и отползла к экрану, в ужасе глядя на Кирка и офицеров.

- Капитан, - подал голос Спок, - предположу, что наша таинственная гостья находится в состоянии сильного шока. Будет лучше, если ее осмотрит доктор Маккой.

- Разумно, - согласился Кирк, вернувшись к креслу и ударив по кнопке связи. – Доктор Маккой, зайдите на мостик.

- Есть, капитан, - раздался голос судового врача.

- Нет-нет-нет, - Кирк заметил, что девушка поднялась на ноги, даже не пытаясь поправить задравшийся подол форменного платья, и, обернувшись к экрану, принялась царапать его, будто бы пытаясь вырваться на свободу. – Мисс, не бойтесь! – он протянул руку, сделал пару шагов к напуганной гостье, но та резко обернулась и беззвучно заплакала, глядя на капитана так, как будто тот был как минимум чудовищем, намеревавшимся ее съесть. – Мисс, мы не причиним Вам вреда, - тихо и ласково произнес Кирк, не став больше двигаться и даже присев на корточки. – Кто Вы? Как Вы здесь оказались?

Девушка всхлипнула, продолжая плакать, и прижала руки к груди.

- Капитан, если позволите, - попросила Ухура.

- Попробуйте Вы, - разрешил Кирк, - потому, что я, видимо, ее пугаю.

Он медленно поднялся и так же медленно отошел к своему креслу.

- Не бойся, - ласково произнесла Ухура, спустившись вниз и медленно подходя к девушке. – Не бойся, мы друзья, - девушка взглянула на лейтенанта с испугом, но плакать перестала. – Как ты сюда попала? Как тебя зовут? Меня зовут Ухура, - лейтенант коснулась своей груди. – А как зовут тебя? – и потом указала на девушку.

- Кажется, возникла проблема языкового барьера, – Спок включил переводчик, но ни один язык, на котором было произнесено приветствие, девушка не поняла.

- Что случилось? – но когда на мостик поднялся Маккой, девушка вдруг повернула голову в его сторону и громко всхлипнула. – Кто это? – удивился доктор.

- Понятия не имею, - ответил Кирк. – Она появилась тут из ниоткуда, испуганная, одетая вот таким образом, но это… я даже не знаю, кто это. Она боится меня, плачет и явно собирается отсюда сбежать.

- Посмотрим, - решил Маккой, спустившись вниз и на ходу доставая трикодер.

- Боунс, осторожнее, - предупредил Кирк.

Девушка снова села на пол и подтянула колени к груди, глядя на Маккоя и изредка всхлипывая.

- Тише-тише, - доктор медленно подошел к незнакомке, - не надо плакать, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, - успокаивающе произнес он, присев перед ней. – Ты меня понимаешь? Смотри, какая штучка, - он включил трикодер и провел быстрое сканирование. – Видишь, ничего страшного, - продолжил он. – Все хорошо, ты в безопасности.

- Атайя, - четко произнесла девушка, протянув к нему руки.

- Это твое имя? – Маккой повесил трикодер на шею и взглянул на нее. – Очень красивое имя. А меня зовут Маккой, Леонард Маккой. Я доктор.

- Атайя, - повторила девушка, потянувшись к нему.

Мужчина очень осторожно коснулся тонких пальцев девушки, ощутив вполне человеческое тепло от прикосновения и внезапно возникшее чувство нежности и любви.

- Похоже, Вы ей нравитесь, доктор, - сказал Спок.

- Удивительно, - согласился Кирк, увидев, как девушка улыбнулась, встала и подошла к Маккою, так же поднявшемуся на ноги. – Боунс, что происходит?

- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - ответил тот, когда девушка обняла его за шею и доверчиво прижалась всем телом. – Я даже не знаю, что я такого сделал, - он нежно погладил ее по спине и медленно повел к лифту. – Осмотрю ее в лазарете.

- Скажите, хотя бы, кто это, - попросил Кирк.

- Гуманоид, человек, обычный человек, больше я ничего не знаю, - ответил Маккой.

- А что с ней? – уточнил Кирк.

- Не знаю. Все, что я знаю – то, что она нас совершенно не понимает и боится. Что такое? Что случилось? – Маккой встрепенулся, ощутив дрожь девушки.

Та поднялась к лифту и обернулась, глядя на Спока испуганными глазами и снова принимаясь плакать.

- Спок, что происходит? Что Вы делаете? – испугался Кирк.

- Уверяю Вас, капитан, я ничего не делаю, - ответил тот. – Очевидно, дело в моей внешности.

Девушка наморщила нос и заплакала еще сильнее, стоило только ему заговорить.

- Боунс, выясните, в чем дело, - распорядился Кирк, глядя на нее. – Постарайтесь выяснить хоть что-нибудь о ее болезни.

- Это не болезнь, Джим, - ответил доктор, обняв девушку и уводя ее к лифту, - она совершенно здорова, но я постараюсь все разузнать. Пойдем, милая, - поманил он ее. – Пойдем. Вот так, никто тебя не тронет, мы сейчас пойдем ко мне, я покажу тебе много-много интересных штучек.

- Штучек, - повторил Кирк, когда доктор с его новой пациенткой скрылись в лифте. – Мистер Спок, выясните природу аномалии, с которой мы столкнулись, и расположение ближайших планет, с которых Атайя могла… перенестись. Ухура, отчеты о состоянии экипажа со всех палуб.

- Боунс, какие новости? – Кирк зашел в лазарет спустя четыре часа.

- Даже не знаю, что сказать, - Маккой взглянул на девушку, увлеченно печатавшую на компьютере.

- Для начала подойдет ответ на вопрос кто это и откуда она взялась, - помог Кирк.

- Кто она и откуда я до сих пор не знаю, - Маккой вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. – Видите ли, Джим, ее организм абсолютно чист.

- Это хорошо? – не понял Кирк.

- Это отлично, но такое невозможно, - кивнул Маккой. – По показаниям приборов, она здоровая девушка около восемнадцати-девятнадцати земных лет, очень умная, быстро обучающаяся, но… Джим, меня беспокоят ее органы.

- Вы же сказали, что она здорова, - нахмурился Кирк.

- Совершенно здорова, – подтвердил Маккой. – Чистейшие легкие, здоровое сердце, эластичные ткани эпителия, все анализы чище некуда, но у нее нет ни менструаций, ни каких бы то ни было повреждений. У нее необыкновенно чистый организм, который… У меня такое впечатление, что она не человек. Чистый кишечник, чистый желудок… Она никогда не ела, у нее нет каловых масс, но любопытнее всего то, что у нее нет ДНК.

- Робот? – предположил Кирк.

- Нет, - покачал головой Маккой. – Это человек.

- А что там с ее умом?- переспросил Кирк.

- О, это самое интересное, - Маккой подвел капитана к своему компьютеру и включил запись. – Взгляните.

Добраться до лазарета было неимоверно трудно. Атайя до смерти боялась каждого встречного человека, хныкала и плакала, вцепившись в доктора как клещ, а когда увидела Кристину Чапел, и вовсе решила сбежать.

- Доктор Маккой? – Кристина растерянно взглянула на напуганную девушку.

- Я справлюсь сам, спасибо, сестра, - отмахнулся тот, удерживая Атайю за руку. – Тише-тише, - на тон ниже произнес он, поглаживая руку девушки. – Не бойся, все хорошо. Я с тобой. Тебя никто не обидит. Все хорошо.

- Атайя, - девушка прекратила вырываться и улыбнулась доктору.

- Да, Атайя, - покорно повторил тот. – Пойдем.

Он усадил ее на стул, не рискнув укладывать на медицинскую кушетку, и снова просканировал ее приборами.

- Атайя, - произнесла девушка снова, улыбаясь и глядя на доктора влюбленными глазами.

- Атайя, - согласился он, не зная, что еще сказать, чтобы не вызвать потоки слез. – Ты здоровая молодая девушка, Атайя.

- Атайя, - повторила она, взяв его за руку.

- Но с тобой что-то явно не так, - продолжил он, позволяя любопытным пальцам девушки перебирать его пальцы и легонько их поглаживать. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы провести небольшие тесты, Атайя? – предложил он.

- Атайя, - она улыбнулась еще шире и потянулась к нему с объятиями.

- Ох, - вздохнул Маккой, сдавшись и уступив желанию девушки, обнимая ее в ответ. – И все же…

- Она прошла все тесты от самого легкого уровня до самого сложного, - пояснил Маккой запись. – У нее феноменальная память и интеллект настолько высокий, что мне даже не с чем сравнивать. Это гений, Джим. Гений, который все понимает, усваивает любую информацию мгновенно, но практически ничего не говорит и ведет себя как маленький ребенок.

- Ребенок? – округлил глаза Кирк.

- Она любопытна, она прекрасно адаптируется… К Кристине она привыкла, стоило только увидеть ее второй раз, но все, что она делает, очень странно и бессистемно. Она усваивает информацию, но не понимает ее, хотя учится действительно очень быстро.

- Например?

- Она попыталась полезть в розетку пальцами и заплакала, когда Кристина успела ее схватить за руку, но второй раз она больше так не делала. Я показал ей алфавит, прочитал пару детских стишков – я видел, что она внимательно слушала, после чего написал ее имя на падде. Она повторила написанное именно так, как я писал – даже компьютер не отличил бы, где ее почерк, а где мой.

- То есть, она копирует действия?

- Отчасти. Она действительно учится, ее мозговая активность активна, но она говорит только это слово: «Атайя».

- Это имя?

- Имя, название расы, планета – я не знаю.

- Но это точно живой организм, а не робот?

- Это гуманоид, это я скажу точно, но явно не человек. На вид это девушка, по интеллекту…

- А что она делает? – Кирк присмотрелся к тому, как девушка что-то быстро набирала на компьютере.

- Высчитывает число Пи.

- В самом деле?

- Уже час занимается. Думаю, она нашла бы общий язык со Споком, но он ее по непонятной причине пугает.

- Из-за внешности?

- Я не знаю, но вряд ли. Мне показалось, что внешне мы все для нее примерно одинаковы. Я сужу лишь на основании результатов ее теста. Она различает лица, только когда видит их впервые, потом привыкает и смотрит на всех одинаково.

- Как именно? Напугано? Равнодушно?

- С любопытством.

- Но она явно выделила среди прочих именно Вас. Этому есть хоть какая-то причина?

- Я не знаю, - Маккой вздохнул и развел руками. – Может быть, дело в голосе, в интонации, в чем-то еще – запахе, цвете глаз… Я просто не знаю.

- А мне можно с ней поговорить? – Кирк кивнул на сосредоточенную девушку.

- Попробуйте, но не думаю, что она что-то скажет, - разрешил Маккой.

Кирк подошел к Атайе и сел рядом, глядя на то, с какой скоростью она печатала новые и новые цифры.

- Атайя, можно тебя прервать? – мягко обратился он к ней. Девушка даже не повернула головы в его сторону. – Атайя? – он осторожно тронул ее руку – девушка мгновенно замерла и с испугом взглянула на капитана, дрогнув губами. – Можно я?.. Нет, пожалуйста, не плачь, - Кирк беспомощно взглянул на Маккоя, когда девушка начала всхлипывать. – Я только хотел поговорить… Боунс, что я сделал не так? – он уступил место доктору.

Маккой подошел к Атайе и та сразу вскочила, бросившись ему на шею.

- Вы пытались, условно говоря, отобрать у нее игрушку, - пояснил доктор. – Она отреагировала единственным защитным способом.

- Плачем, - понял Кирк. – И что нам теперь делать? Мы не можем оставить этого гениального ребенка на корабле. Может быть, она потерялась, может, ее ищут. Может быть, это какая-то очень нежная и чувствительная раса, а это взрослый представитель или вообще питомец.

- Я всего лишь доктор, Джим, - Маккой усадил успокоившуюся девушку и жестом показал ей продолжить вычисления, пару раз нажав на клавиши – Атайя поняла, что от нее требуется, стерла набранное им и продолжила делать вычисления. – Я даже не знаю, что делать дальше.

- Что Вы имеете в виду? – Кирк отошел от девушки.

- Ей нужно где-то жить, за ней нужно постоянно присматривать, в конце концов, ее нужно покормить, - всплеснул руками Маккой.

- Я могу передать ее старшинам, - предложил Кирк.

- Джим, она, конечно, быстро привыкает к людям, но она очень быстро от них же и устает.

- Предлагаете освободить Вас в качестве няньки?

Маккой раздраженно фыркнул.

- Я доктор, а не нянька.

- Но Вы, похоже, единственный, кому она доверяет. Боунс, у меня нет альтернативы лучше.

- Джим…

- Боунс, Вы доктор, как Вы сами сказали… В конце концов, у Вас есть опыт общения с детьми.

«Дневник капитана. Дополнение.

Загадочная Атайя, девушка, которая оказалась на борту корабля, как сообщил доктор Маккой – гуманоид с крайне высоким уровнем умственного развития и быстрой адаптацией, но поведением маленького ребенка. К сожалению, ничего больше узнать о расе и месте рождения Атайи не представляется возможным – девушка произносит только свое имя и не идет на контакт ни с кем, кроме доктора Маккоя. Я выдвинул предположение о причастности Атайи либо к расе особо чувствительных существ, либо к низшей расе. Не исключено, что мы имеем дело с неким живым прибором для запоминания информации или же с представителем животного мира сродни земному попугаю. Атайя не представляет опасности для членов экипажа, тем не менее, ее решено переправить на ближайшую Звездную Базу с целью последующего изучения ее вида и помощи в адаптации к людям.

Меня крайне беспокоит ее негативная реакция на старшего помощника Спока, при виде которого Атайя испытывает видимый страх и начинает плакать. Как с этим бороться и нужно ли бороться, я не знаю.

Конец записи».

Кирк проснулся, ощутив на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Он открыл глаза и увидел в своей каюте Атайю, стоявшую над кроватью и с любопытством разглядывавшую лежащего человека.

- Айо, - тихо произнесла она, явно обратившись к Кирку.

- Что? – не понял тот, и медленно, чтобы не испугать девушку, сел на кровати.

- Айо, - повторила Атайя, улыбнувшись.

- Я не понимаю, - так же тихо произнес Кирк, глядя на одетую и явно не испытывавшую желания спать девушку.

- Айо, - снова повторила она.

- Не понимаю, - беспомощно повторил Кирк. – Подожди, я позову доктора Маккоя, - он спустил ноги с кровати, намереваясь встать, но не успел – девушка чуть тронула его пальцами и он ощутил прилив небывалой любви, какого-то теплого, чистого, нежного чувства, исходившего от девушки. Миг – и она отошла от него. Кирк упал на кровать и крепко уснул.

- Ай-йо-о-о, - протянула девушка, явно удивленная такой реакцией на прикосновение.

Кирк едва не поседел, когда рано утром, спустив с кровати ноги, нечаянно наступил на спавшую около кровати девушку. Та взвизгнула от неожиданности и громко заплакала.

- Господи же боже! – испугался и капитан. – Боунс! – он рванул к интеркому. – Боунс, срочно ко мне!

- Иду, - ответил Маккой через миг.

- Что ты здесь делала? – Кирк присел рядом с несчастной девушкой и осмотрел ее – он просто задел ее ногой, не наступил, но сильно напугал.

- Джим, что?.. Бога ради, что произошло? – Маккой вбежал в каюту в окружении двух охранников. – Что случилось?

- Она спала на коврике у кровати, вот, что случилось, - Кирк отошел в сторону, позволяя доктору осматривать и успокаивать рыдающую девушку. – Джентльмены, спасибо и свободны, - кивнул Кирк охране. – Боунс, какого черта она делала ночью в моей каюте? Я же сказал, чтобы…

- Она сбежала, - быстро произнес Маккой. – Понятия не имею, как. Я отвернулся, а она уже пропала.

- Может, это все-таки питомец? – рискнул предположить Кирк. – Как собачка.

Маккой одарил его полным гнева взглядом.

- Это не собачка, капитан, это человек. Может, не совсем человек, но точно существо разумное, разумнее собаки или триббла.

- Тогда что она делала у меня в каюте?

- Откуда я знаю? Заблудилась и пришла в первую попавшуюся каюту.

- Именно ко мне?

- Джим, я не знаю!

- Не по запаху же она меня нашла!

- Джим, прошу Вас, довольно! Это гуманоид, а не животное. Тише, малышка, тише, - Маккой поглаживал девушку, словно баюкая ее в объятиях.

- Но она не ест, не спит… То есть, уже спит, как я понимаю.

- Она поела. А что произошло в Вашей каюте?

- Я проснулся, а надо мной стояла она.

- Она училась. Как я понимаю, изучала процесс сна и скопировала то, что увидела и узнала.

- Она еще сказала: «Айо».

Маккой пристально взглянул на капитана.

- И что это может значить?

- Не знаю, - ответил Кирк. – Какое-то новое слово. Может быть, мы, наконец, выйдем на контакт?

- Хотелось бы в это верить, - решительно ответил Маккой. – И желательно побыстрее, пока бедняжку не запугали до смерти.

- Это было случайно! – Кирк всплеснул руками.

Атайя постоянно плакала при виде Спока, но совершенно спокойно реагировала на присутствие всех остальных людей, сколько бы их ни было. В столовой она по-детски непосредственно остановилась около столика двух девушек из научной службы, внимательно глядя, как они завтракали, вернулась за столик Маккоя и снова назвала свое имя, как будто это что-то значило, после чего, получив свой завтрак, принялась его поглощать совершенно обычно, как и любой другой человек.

Загадочную девушку старались не пугать. Люди понимали, что это первый контакт с представителем какой-то неизвестной цивилизации, что это может быть человек, сверхмашина, следящее устройство, зверек или что-то, что устраивало человечеству некий тест, который нужно было пройти.

Атайя не понимала ничего из того, что ей говорили, но слушала внимательно и даже воспроизводила увиденное и написанное на падде.

И всех членов экипажа, кроме Маккоя, она звала загадочным словом: «Айо».

Весь день с гостьей был беспокойным. Две старшины во все глаза пытались совладать с Атайей, но стоило только отвернуться, как она тут же сбегала, как будто растворялась в воздухе.

Пару раз ее выловили в инженерном, где она зачем-то пыталась залезть в варп-ядро, через раз ловили в ангаре, где она хотела открыть внешние шлюзы, и, видимо, покончить жизнь самоубийством в космосе, но чаще всего она крутилась рядом с Маккоем, снова и снова называя свое имя, улыбаясь и желая обниматься, и лишь раз ее застал Спок прямо в лифте, где она взглянула на мужчину, всхлипнула и беззвучно залилась слезами.

Спок, совершенно обескураженный подобным поведением гостьи, довез ее до медотсека, протянул руку, как это делал Маккой и, когда девушка коснулась его пальцев, рухнул в обморок.

- Лазарет – мостику! – раздался голос доктора в интеркоме.

- Кирк слушает, - ответил капитан. – Боунс, что стряслось?

- Спок в коме, - коротко сообщил доктор.

- Что с ним? – напрягся капитан.

- Роджерс сказал, что Атайя дотронулась до Спока и он упал.

- Я сейчас спущусь.

- Как он? – Кирк стиснул зубы, глядя на девушку, все так же проливавшую слезы, но не отходившую от Спока, лежавшего на биокровати без движения. – А она что здесь делает? Что она вообще делает?

- Джим, я не знаю, - Маккой развел руками. – Он в порядке, все показатели в норме, он даже не спит и это не совсем кома. Какое-то измененное состояние, но не кома.

- Что он говорит? – Кирк кивнул на движение губ Спока.

- Повторяет ее имя.

- Ее нужно изолировать, - решил Кирк, хмурясь.

- Джим, это жестоко! – горячо возразил Маккой. – Так нельзя!

- Она опасна, Боунс. А если она и дальше продолжит творить подобное?

- Но она не причиняет вреда, это…

- Доктор, если это ребенок – я это пойму и приму, но ее сила – нечто неизученное и неконтролируемое. Зачем ей понадобился варп-двигатель и что ее могло заинтересовать в ангаре?

- Она узнает что-то новое. Дети часто забираются куда-то, так они познают мир. Нельзя наказывать ребенка, запирая его в темной комнате!

- Это не ребенок, - жестко произнес Кирк, глядя на девушку.

- Въернис, - произнес Спок с каким-то сложным акцентом.

- Что? – Кирк от неожиданности дернулся. – Спок, что?

- Въернис, - повторил Спок.

- «Вернись»? – уточнил Маккой, глядя не на Спока, а не Атайю. – Это твои мысли?

- Въернис, - снова сказал Спок.

- По-моему, она хочет, чтобы мы вернулись, - предположил Маккой.

- Вернулись куда? – поинтересовался Кирк. – На то место, где мы ее подобрали?

- Въернис, - сказал Спок. – Атайя. Въернис.

Маккой и Кирк переглянулись.

- Кирк - мостику! – решился капитан, подойдя к интеркому.

- Ухура слушает, капитан.

- Ухура, приказ рассчитать обратный курс до точки, где произошло столкновение… с чем-то… с этой аномалией. Кажется, Атайя хочет домой.

- Есть, капитан.

- Надеюсь, мы правильно поняли тебя, - обратился Кирк к девушке.

- Капитан, я получаю необычные сигналы, - Ухура развернулась в кресле.

- Выведите, - приказал Кирк.

Мостик наполнили мелодичные звуки, перемежающиеся с шепотом и прищелкиваниями, в которых четко различимым было лишь одно слово – имя их гостьи. Кто-то явно знал и искал Атайю.

- Мы можем передать сообщение в ответ? – спросил Кирк.

- Да, капитан, - ответила Ухура. – Канал связи открыт.

- Передайте стандартное приветствие, - распорядился Кирк. – И добавьте, что девушка у нас, с ней все в порядке и мы желаем вернуть ее, если она захочет.

- Есть, капитан.

С минуту на мостике было тихо, после чего тишину прорезал вполне человеческий мужской голос.

- Приветствую, капитан Кирк. Я получил Ваше сообщение о том, что Вы нашли мою дочь.

- Да, сэр, - ответил Кирк. – Мы случайно подобрали ее на борт корабля.

- Вы позволите ступить на борт Вашего корабля, капитан? – спросил голос.

- Да, конечно, будем рады встретить Вас, сэр.

На мостике возник столп света, постепенно приобретя очертания человека и, наконец, материализовавшись в высокого голубоглазого мужчину в светлом хитоне.

- Это приемлемый Вашему глазу облик, капитан, - пояснил мужчина. – Могу ли я увидеть дочь, капитан? Мы с супругой сильно перенервничали, когда она пропала на прогулке. Мы явились бы оба, но супруга может навредить вам, находясь в состоянии стресса и не в силах приобрести внешнее сходство с человеком вашего вида.

Кирк приподнял бровь, не став больше задавать вопросов, и вызвал лазарет.

- Кирк – Маккою. Боунс, передай Атайе, что за ней пришел ее отец, - капитан взглянул на улыбнувшегося мужчину.

- Пере… Атайя! – вскрикнул доктор. – Джим, она пропала!

- Атайя! – в тот же миг появившаяся прямо на мостике девушка бросилась к мужчине, повиснув у него на шее.

- Боунс, все в порядке, - тут же передал Кирк. – Оказывается, она умеет телепортировать.

- Хорошая новость, - сообщил Маккой. – И Спок пришел в себя.

- Поднимитесь оба, - попросил Кирк. – Эм… сэр, - обратился он к мужчине, обнимавшему девушку, - могу ли я спросить, кто Вы?

- Думаю, Вы пока не поймете, капитан, - улыбнулся мужчина. – Ни название нашей расы, ни то, кто мы – Вы не сможете это выговорить.

- Но Атайя смогла, - возразил Кирк.

Мужчина улыбнулся еще шире.

- Я так не думаю, капитан, она едва научилась говорить и ходить. Я поясню. Ваши дети рождаются, как и наши, но иным способом, ваши дети растут и развиваются, но все дети в этом нежном возрасте примерно одинаково непоседливы. Моя дочь – дитя, как по вашим меркам, так и по нашим. Ей всего двести тысяч лет, она еще не умеет полноценно функционировать и лишь впервые познает мир. Это была наша первая прогулка после ее рождения.

Из лифта на мостик вышли Спок и Маккой.

- Вы отец? – без переходов спросил Маккой.

Мужчина улыбнулся ему.

- Именно так, доктор Маккой. Благодарю, что присмотрели за моей дочерью. Это ужасное недоразумение и моя вина, что она смогла улететь в вашу Вселенную и столкнуться с вашим кораблем.

- Она очаровательный ребенок, - так же улыбнулся Маккой.

- Атайя, - нежно пропела девушка, обернувшись и взглянув на доктора.

- Атайя, - согласился Маккой, кивнув.

- Прошу прощения, что вышло это недоразумение, - произнес отец девушки, - но «Атайя» - это не имя. Это слово «папа». Она называла Вас отцом, доктор Маккой.

Маккой растерянно открыл рот и тут же закрыл его.

- Но почему меня? – спросил он, собравшись с мыслями.

- У Вас тоже есть дочь, - просто ответил мужчина. – Наша раса – телепаты. Моя дочь еще не умеет контролировать свои способности, но мы быстро адаптируемся к внешним условиям жизни. Она приняла облик девочки вашего вида, но она не знала, как выглядят ваши дети, чтобы проще было объяснить, с чем вы столкнулись.

- Очаровательно, - вставил Спок. – Ваша дочь смогла передать мне свое желание, обрисовав его в простейшие образы, известные ей, но не смогла объяснить свое желание словами.

- Что ж, она выучила новое слово на вашем языке, мистер Спок, - склонил голову мужчина. – Прошу меня простить, джентльмены, но нам нужно идти, - извинился он. – Моя супруга, должно быть, места себе не находит.

- Подождите! – воскликнул Маккой, заметив, что оба – отец и дочь начали светиться, приобретая форму сфероидов. – Постойте! Что значит «Айо»?

- Так дети на своем детском языке зовут игрушки, - раздался тихий голос. – Это не слово, это лопотание.

На мостике ослепительно сверкнуло, и тотчас воссоединившаяся семья пропала, появившись уже за пределами корабля, встретившись с третьим ослепительно-ярким сфероидом и растворившись в космосе.

- «Папа», - повторил Маккой, задумчиво глядя на то место, где чуть ранее стояли мужчина и девушка.

- Игрушки, - обиженно произнес Кирк. – Выходит, она видела в нас только игрушек? Это… это обидно.

- Их уровень развития превосходит те, что нам известны, примерно так же, как мы превосходим одноклеточные организмы, капитан, - произнес Спок, заложив руки за спину.

- Все равно, - дернул плечом Кирк. – Быть игрушкой у маленького ребенка такой расы несколько обидно. И, кроме того, почему Боунс? На борту есть мужчины, у которых тоже есть дети.

- Предположу, что доктор стал первым человеком, имеющим дочь, которого увидела эта девочка, - сказал Спок.

- Маленькие дети очень привязаны к родителям, Джим, - пояснил Маккой. – Наверное, я чем-то напоминал ей папу. Не цветом глаз, а чем-то другим. Может быть, отношением к дочери, в целом любовью к детям.

- Вот, почему она транслировала только чувство любви и покоя! – понял Кирк.

- Мы были ей приятны, - согласился Маккой.

- Или пугали, - вставил Спок.

- Спок, а почему Вы впали в кому? – обратился к нему Кирк.

- Это не было комой, капитан, - ответил Спок. – Я неверно трактовал поведение девочки. Она знала, что я телепат и что я мог бы помочь ей объяснить Вам, чего она хочет, но ни она, ни я, ни кто-либо еще не знали, как начать контакт. Телепатическая сила этого ребенка такова, что я мог уловить только чувство страха, которое не было направлено на меня. Я не хотел пугать ее.

- Вы просто не умеете правильно общаться с детьми, - отмахнулся Маккой, улыбнувшись.

- Зато Вы умеете, - так же улыбнулся Кирк. – Что ж, не будем больше находиться здесь, чтобы случайно не подхватить на борт особь постарше, а постараемся максимально быстро убраться отсюда, - решил он.

- Нам сильно повезло, что это всего лишь маленький ребенок-ползунок, а не подросток, - усмехнулся Маккой.

- Действительно, - согласился Кирк под общий смех расслабившихся людей. – Мистер Сулу, варп-6.

Энтерпрайз рванулась прочь от края галактики.


End file.
